1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an award, and more particularly the present invention relates to award that can be displayed or function as a golf club head cover.
2. Description of the Related Art
Achievement awards of various types are frequently given to individuals and athletic teams for outstanding achievements in sports such as golf, bowling, tennis, baseball, basketball and the like. These awards include medals, plaques and a number of different types of small statues of which frequently take the form of a decorative member of an appropriate design that is mounted on a supporting base.
A trophy construction comprising an injection molded figurine, a supporting base and a decorative riser column that extends between the supporting base and the figurine, for example, is a popular trophy construction and is well known in the art.
The base of the figurine includes an outwardly extending threaded stud that is typically molded into the base of the figurine during the molding process. This trophy construction often includes an elongated connector rod having a first threaded end that can be connected to the threaded stud by means of an internally threaded coupler. The rod extends through the decorative riser and includes a second threaded end that protrudes into a cavity formed in the supporting base. A nut, which is threadably received over the second end of the rod, functions to interconnect the supporting base and the decorative riser. U.S. Pat. No. 5,322,739 to Stagl discloses a trophy construction of a somewhat similar configuration.
Golf club head covers have been used for many years to protect golf club heads from marring and scratching when they are carried in a golf bag. The head covers can be made of a soft, padded, bulky material, yet several constructions are known in the art. Typical head covers can extend around the golf club head and a portion of a shaft attached thereto, and they are typically closed at an upper end and open at a lower end. Head covers may include an opening that is relatively wide to allow ease in applying the head cover to and removing the head cover from the golf club head, while other head covers may include a smaller opening such that the opening can be stretched or further opened to easily apply the head cover to and remove the head cover from the golf club head.
What is desired is an award presented in the form of a golf club head cover. More particularly, what is desired is such an award that can function as a golf club head cover for an individual's clubs while representing an individual's achievements or displayed in an off-course setting as a trophy.